Fantasmas
by NeKoT
Summary: [Kai&Rei Cruzade] No me gustan las noches sin estrellas, porque me recuerdan aquello que no pude evitar...


Ahh.. bueno, esto es un minu-fic en aporte al proyecto de **"Love Chronicles"** y de mi Bellisimo Foro de Kai y Rei... además de::

_»»Sólo únete. Muéstranos un poco de lo que sabes y te gusta hacer, has que las historias de Kai y Rei, nos vuelvan a enloquecer««  
__C_**R**_U_**Z**_A_**D**_E K_**A**_I _**&**_ R_**E**_I_

_Dedicatoria: _Para una queridisima amiga... **_Naomi Hiwatari::_** ¡¡FeLiZ CuMpLe!! (atrasado n.nU) _espero que te guste y lo hayas pasado muy bien en tu fiesta, y ya pronto me platiques como estuvo todo... Te Quiero nena!_

«**F a n**** t a s**** m a s**»

†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\**

Las noches sin estrellas me asustan. No es un sentimiento disímil de las demás cosas que suelen regularmente quitarme el sueño, pero la oscuridad que refleja el cielo a veces, me es totalmente desolador. No lo he confesado abiertamente, no soy capaz de hacerlo. No es mi naturaleza concebirlo o ¿Quizás, simplemente, mi estoica posición de _hombre_ no me permite revelar cierta información?. Quien sabe.

Observo dentro la habitación. Las figuras de los objetos han dejado de entreverse, el reflejo de los mismos han perdido cierto esplendor, dejando que la oscuridad rodee mi cuerpo. No hay nadie más adentro, nadie más que yo. Avanzo cauteloso, rememorando el lugar de cada mueble que pudiese obstruir mi caminar. Te llamo por tu nombre y como lo suponía hoy tampoco estas, que tonto, pues caso contrario ahora no estaría abrumado por estas tinieblas que se ciernan sobre mi soledad. Una pregunta entonces, un miedo disfrazado de realidad ¿Me has abandonado?.

Me tiendo sobre el sofá, agarro la fotografía en el fino marco de metal y contemplo azorado tu dulce sonrisa. ¿Por qué te has ido? Pregunto al viento. ¿Por qué me has dejado? Y no hallo como contestar. Mis dedos repasan reiteradas veces la impresa imagen tras el vidrio, sonrió al recordar; las cortinas ondean frente a mis ojos y tu figura las veo sombrear.

¿Estas ahí?. ¿Regresaste por mi?. Desespero por tu respuesta, la que nunca llega. Me sonríes y te alejas. Exclamo tu nombre sin sonido alguno, mas tus ojos se enfrentan a los míos antes de perderse a través del portón de cristal, te sigo hasta el balcón donde el frío viento me da la bienvenida con un profundo beso, lo ignoro, pues mis ojos aun se posan sobre tu esbelta complexión que ahora me da la espalda. Me aproximo con sutileza, del mismo modo en que me aferro a tu cuerpo, te beso el cuello y tu rostro se ladea dejando que vea las lágrimas que empañan tu cara.

¿Por qué lloras? Indago suplicante con mi expresión, no respondes y vuelves el rostro hacia la apagada luna. ¿Por qué no me hablas? Insisto sin socapar mi anhelante curiosidad, un murmullo entonces hace resquebrajar mi impávido semblante. Te libero de mi agarre, retrocediendo un par de pasos hacia atrás.

¿Es eso entonces?. No es la primera vez que lo dices, ya tus labios me habían dicho cosa semejante hacia un tiempo pasado, pero como no obtuviste más que una escueta respuesta por mi parte habías dejado la situación estar… viro el rostro desencajado, he perdido el brío. No creí que necesitara decirlo, no pensé que en verdad las palabras fueran necesarias para expresar lo mucho que tú me haces necesitarte. ¿Acaso los besos que te he dado, las caricias que te han cubierto el cuerpo, no han sido muestra suficiente de esta gran verdad?. Los hombres no expresan fácilmente sus sentimientos, no dicen la necesidad que otra contextura puede generar, la jactanciosa manera de ser les obliga a callar sus ansias y dejar develar la fuerza que sus viriles cuerpos, al igual que su voluntad, pueden ser capaces de manar. Los hombres no suplican, los hombres no se quejan, los hombres no tienen miedo, los hombres no lloran, los hombres no aman a otro ser similar… pero estas ahí, rompiendo todo esquema que una vez se me instruyó.

Un ruido extraño capta entonces mi atención y con horror vislumbro como tus pies dejan de tocar el losado suelo para reemplazarlo por el frío hierro del barandal. _Es peligroso_, te advierto. No escuchas mis palabras y con la agilidad que te caracteriza te deslizas por la estrecha senda mientras mi corazón tirita con cada paso que transitas aminorado. Ahogo un grito cuando un paso tuyo tambalea tu cuerpo._ Deja eso_, suplico en tanto extiendo mis brazos para que te sujetes a ellos, no me prestas atención y para angustia mía te detienes prestando interés abajo a la altura que a muchos metros nos aleja del seguro piso. _Ya basta_, ordeno, no sé que más hacer. Giras sobre tu eje, me sonríes y respondo tu aniñado gesto, me tiendes tu mano yo extiendo la mía y antes de que nuestros dedos se perciban tiras tu cuerpo para atrás cayendo sin remedio. Tu amplio gesto de felicidad es lo único que vislumbro en cuanto mis pasos me acercan al filo del balcón, tus labios se mueven pronunciándome de nuevo aquel leve susurro antes de que mis orbes no te distinguieran más… el corazón se detiene, la sangre bajo mis venas se obstruye, mi respiración se corta ¿Este es un miedo real?...

"- ¿Qué haces?.- me doy la vuelta encrespado, las luces están prendidas dentro de la habitación y tu mirada difusa me contempla confundida- Pregunte ¿Qué haces, Kai?.- repite ya soltando una ligera sonrisa ante mi extraña expresión- Mmh…- rezonga acercándoseme, rodeándome en un fuerte abrazo que tardo en corresponder- Parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma…- comentas jocoso

"- Si… eso creo.- respondo sintiendo el alivio ganar terreno en mi organismo. Tú te ríes suavemente haciendo a mi corazón tiritar, mas cuando te apartas para vislumbrar mi faz, la sonrisa que tus labios adornan tan rápido como vino, se va.

"- ¿No lo dirás en serio?- preguntas abrumado. Olvidaba lo susceptible que puedes llegar a ser, lo sensible y fácil de quebrantar. Tan tierno.

"- No.- respondo plasmando una ligera sonrisa, calmando tu ansiedad- … ¿Te he dicho ya que te amo?.-

"- ¿Huh?.- ahora el de la expresión extrañada eres vos

"- Pues te Amo, Rei Kon.- repito gustoso de ver el brillo de tus ojos

"- Yo igual…- respondes abrazándome con fuerza.

¿Eso es lo que querías escuchar?. ¿Son esas la clase de frases que te hacen feliz?. Si es así, no esta demás pronunciarlas cada oportunidad, pues me he dado cuenta, que solo las acciones no son suficientes para demostrar el enorme cariño y la felicidad que tu presencia me da. Porque me he dado cuenta que una acción puede disimular y acallar muchas palabras, pero una palabra puede exteriorizar más que cualquier acción similar.

Las noches sin estrellas no me gustan en verdad, porque la oscuridad asedia con mayor fuerza trayendo un sin fin de recuerdos y fantasmas que me hacen trepidar… las noches sin estrellas no me gustan, porque me recuerdan el vacío de la noche y la oscuridad que un alma atormentada como la mía puede generar… las noches sin estrellas no me gustan, porque… quizás, me rememoran lo que hacia tiempo atrás pude evitar…

Sin embargo, aunque esta noche las estrellas no brillaran, mucho no importara, pues las doradas orbes de aquel que amo fácilmente las pueden reemplazar. Una mirada entonces, un susurro aunado a tu bella sonrisa, y mi corazón volverá a redimir la paz que el lóbrego cielo trata de arrebatar. Un hálito cálido de tus labios y mi mente sabrá que todo es verdad. Un beso, una caricia, y mi cuerpo será capaz, nuevamente, de amar.

†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\  
**«_F_ I **N**»

Ahhh... perdonen este fic tan extraño, y es que atravieso una temporada muy... extraña, y la verdad me he estado retrasando bastante en las actualizaciones y demas...  
Pero ya pronto entrare en Vacaciones y ya estare más 'ligerita'... y pues creo que superare esta temporada angst...

--Besos--

**..:: C - You ::..**


End file.
